


Storm

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Just a little time for themselves after a case.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _get away_ , and 100prompts, card 1/prompt 15: _storm_  
>  A/N2: While this takes place in the _Weak in the Knees_ universe, it is not part of the series.  
> A/N3: Special thanks to my beta extraordinaire jazwriter! All mistake are my own.

Dana looked up from the body on the table as the door to the autopsy room opened. She couldn't help but smile as her partner entered.

"How is the autopsy going?" Jess asked.

"I'm just about to close."

"Do you know the cause of death?"

"Yes. It was a brain aneurysm."

"Just as you suspected. So we can put this case in the solved column."

"Yes, we can." Dana started closing up the body.

Jess pulled a stool up to one of the counters and opened her laptop. "Then I'll get the report done while you finish up."

When Dana finished closing the body and put in the cooler, she removed her gloves. "Give me fifteen minutes to take a shower and then I'll be ready to go," she told Jess.

"Hopefully I'll have our report done by then."

Dana left the room and headed for the shower in the locker room. She was definitely looking forward to leaving Petersburg, Virginia and going home. It had been a long four days and she wanted to sleep in their own bed.

~~~

Jess was still typing when Dana returned after her shower.

"Are you about ready to go?" Dana asked, sliding her hand along Jess's shoulder.

After saving her document, Jess closed her laptop. "Yes, I am." She cocked her head. "You look tired."

"I am."

"Then I'll drive."

Dana handed over the keys to the car as they walked out of the building. As a testament to how worn out she was, Dana felt herself drifting off within minutes of Jess pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't wake up until Jess opened her passenger-side door.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're here. Let's go in."

Dana looked around. "Where's 'here'? This isn't home."

"The Cavalier in Virginia Beach," Jess replied with a smile. "We have a reservation for the next three nights."

"Three nights? What about work?" she asked as she got out of the car.

"We have some time off, courtesy of Skinner."

"How did you swing that?"

Jess shrugged. "I simply asked. Come on."

Grabbing their go-bags from the trunk of the car, they entered the hotel and checked in. Since it was rather late and they were both tired, they readied for bed, falling quickly asleep.

~~~

It was a loud clap of thunder that woke Dana up. It was followed in close succession by two more. The room was momentarily lit up by the accompanying lightning. Seeing Jess standing at the window, Dana got up and moved to stand next to her.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

Lightning flashed once again and a deafening thunder clap that sounded like a sonic boom made them jump.

"Quite a storm out there," Jess observed. "We may not get to enjoy the beach while we're here."

"Well, going to the beach is not necessary to have a nice time," Dana said, smiling.

Jess returned the smile. "No, it's not necessary," she agreed as she slipped her arms around Dana's waist. "And I'm completely open to any suggestions you may have on how to spend our time here."

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two."

"Care to share?"

Dana leaned in and whispered several ideas—in exquisite detail. When she pulled back she gazed into Jess's eyes, feeling more than a little pleased to see her eyes had already shifted from grey to black. Taking Jess's hand in her own, Dana led her back to bed. The storm raging outside was completely ignored as they reveled in their pleasure.

Neither thought about getting more sleep until well after sunrise.

FIN


End file.
